


I never told you

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, Getting Together, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: 15X03. Rowena feels the time to tell Sam about her feelings toward him has come.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	I never told you

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't ship Samwena stay away.  
> Enjoy

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

**I never told you-Colbie Caillat**

Rowena was sat on the stairs of the crypt holding the book over her knees already knowing there was only one spell that could help them to lock the ghosts and as much as she knew this day would come, when she'd give her life on Sam Winchester's hand, she had never thought it'd come so soon.

The redhead closed her eyes, which were filled with tears, her orange locks covering her face after staring at the page of the ritual, feeling suffocated and her heart breaking. Her time would end at the twilight hour and, without even telling Sam how important he was to her, how much she loved him like she'd never loved a man before, he was her first and only.

Little by little he'd won her heart over, which now would start beating fast every time he was near her or when she thought about him and she knew it was love even if she'd never loved before and sworn she never would, afraid to become weak or be tricked. But Sam had always been different even when they'd been enemies.

He'd always respected her and with every advice, the talks about their fears and the trust that had been built made the witch fell in love with the hunter, with his smile, strong arms, his eyes ways full of emotions, his heart.

"Anything useful in there?" Sam asked approaching Rowena, seeing her face hidden by her locks of hair holding the book over her knees, she looked smaller and fragile in her pink dress and the witch raised her face from the book.

In that moment Sam was more worried about Rowena than with any spell because he'd never seen her fall apart like that, falling to the floor scared and crying and that image made his heart ache.

He'd never imagined he'd love a witch, specially Rowena who had been his enemy in the past, but she'd changed a lot in the last years helping them and showing the heart she'd tried to hide so she wouldn't get hurt. God, he loved the way she'd look at him with her green and outlined eyes, her smile, everything in her, he wanted to be by her side and hold her when she needed, even if she'd deny it.

Rowena closed the book not wanting to look at the draw which described how to do the spell anymore and she looked at Sam's eyes, which shone in concern so she lied, keeping her chin up

"Not a thing." She wasn't ready to tell him her plan, she was scared of end up giving up on it and crying but, seeing the disappointment at her in his eyes right now hurt.

Sam stared at her for a moment feeling the witch seemed scared of something more than what she'd seen in her vision but wasn't telling him and he felt his stomach sink with her words, seeing Dean then left the crypt frustrate.

"I'm sorry Samuel." Rowena whispered, looking at Sam who then turned to her frowning at hearing her blame herself. He didn't want her to feel like that so he gave her a small smile, reassuring her.

"It's okay Rowena, don't worry you'll always be our favorite witch..."

Rowena closed her eyes for a moment making her decision, her heart beating fast and then she stood up staring at him.

"Nothing is okay, with the world..." She murmured staring at him with that look of hers, so mystic while walking toward Sam and when she was only inches apart from him, feeling safe with the warm coming from his body and seeing his surprise, she took a hand to the front of his shirt, holding to it while the other went to his face, caressing his cheek and stubble watching his hazel eyes shinning, his heavy breath while staring at her and she said with a sad smile:

"Or with us."

"Rowena?" Sam felt like he was hypnotized by the way she was looking at him with her green eyes,, having her so close and feeling her fingers touching him and making his heart beat fast, trying to understand her words and he murmured: "What are you talking about?"

"I'm scared Samuel..." She admitted, holding tight to his shirt and Sam took his hands to the witch's face, holding her gently and caressing her to ease her and she sighed gently at his touch, saying:

"Scared of regretting not telling you this..." And then with her eyes shinning while being held by Sam she said softly, her red lips smiling: "I love you Samuel."

And she tilted her head up and kissed Sam.

And before Sam could react Rowena released his shirt, turning her back to him to walk away her heart beating so fast, not ready to face him and see a rejection, she'd just wanted for him to know how she felt.

Sam still could feel Rowena's soft and delicate lips over his, surprising him at the move and before Rowena could walk away Sam grabbed her by the wrist, bringing the witch to his chest while his hand lowered to the small of her back and pressing her to his body while the other held her chin so he could see her green eyes shinning, her lips parted in surprise and Sam said hoarsely:

"Don't run, not after telling me this or, kissing me." Rowena closed her eyes for a moment, her lips trembling while she felt him press her body more to his and then he opened a smile, touched, staring at her beautiful face, whispering: "Not when I've been dreaming of hearing this words come from your beautiful lips Rowena... I love you."

Rowena opened her eyes wide, shinning more then ever while seeing Sam's smile and her heart melted, feeling she was starting to cry and Sam's fingers then caressed her chin with such affection raising it and then he bent down and kissed her with passion.

The kiss was loathed with passion while Rowena closed her wet eyes and kissed him back, her arms involving Sam's neck feeling the warmth and safeness coming from his body and Rowena parted her lips for his tongue.

The witch felt her heart was going to explode with the fast heartbeats, wanting to keep that moment in her mind forever, so beautiful even if she was running out of time and then she deepened the kiss, nibbling at Sam's bottom lip and he felt his desire for her increase and he buckled his hips against hers, making her sigh.

"Rowena..." Sam broke the kiss to catch his breath and then leaned his forehead against hers, watching her flushed face from the kiss, seeing her give him a smile full of desire and he slipped his hand to her cheek, caressing her behind her ear while trying to keep his desire for her under control and he murmured hoarsely: "I wanted to go slow, you deserve better..."

"I don't care, if it's with you, I know it'll be good." She promised running her fingers through his hair, knowing this would be their only opportunity and she knew it didn't matter where, if was with Sam then it'd be wonderful.

Seeing the sincerity in her green eyes, which were staring at him in desire, shinning Sam then kissed her again guiding them toward a wall in the crypt and pressed her against it knowing they'd need to be quick before Dean appeared.

They held to each other while kissing and then Sam's hands started to slip through Rowena's body caressing her breasts over the fabric oh her dress, feeling them and she sighed against his lips yearning for his touch. She guided her hands to his back and went inside his shirt, scratching his back with the feeling if his hands raising her dress so he could find her lingerie and caress her center.

"Sam..."

At hearing her call him like that for the first time made him smile and then he kissed her forehead while feeling she was ready and the delicate but talented hands of her lowered to his pants, opening it and finding his member, which then reacted to her touch.

In a single move they became one and Rowena held tighter to his back, burring her nails there and feeling whole. She started moving her hips in a sign for Sam who them raised her in his arms, feeling her lock her legs around his waist and he started moving, his arms protecting her back from the hard wall and then he buried a hand in her orange hair while their bodies moved together.

Minutes later Sam lowered Rowena to her feet but kept her on his arms, seeing her smiling, eyes shinning and lips red from the kiss and Sam caressed her hair, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

"Are you okay?"

"More than okay, Samuel..." Rowena told him softly, her heart beating fast at the way he was looking at her and they kissed one last time before adjusting their clothes at the sound of the others returning and Sam then joined his fingers to Rowena, who smiled.


End file.
